Convertible valves are widely used in the oil and gas industry to provide controlled flow of fluids and slurries into vertical and horizontal wellbores. Most convertible valves rely on free floating or surface deployed occlusion devices or other trigger devices to convert the valves from bi-directional to unidirectional flow. However, as a result of the free floating or surface deployed occlusion device or trigger, the conventional valves have the potential to prematurely convert, which results in the inability to properly circulate fluids throughout the wellbore. Additionally, conventional valves can be unreliable and may not convert at all resulting in overfill or U-flow of fluids back up through the valve. Accordingly, improvements in the reliability and functionality of convertible valves are sought.